1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device and a method for providing content on the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the Internet has grown rapidly, a great amount of information can be obtained over the Internet. Users browse the Internet as sources to obtain information about events and topics that differ from each other.
When a user searches for a topic over the Internet, a search engine may create results for searching topics. Because a search engine searches for content, based on technologies such as keyword indexing and rankings, by using crawlers, it can provide related content to users.
Similarly, when a user searches for information related to news and events at the present time, he/she may receive corresponding information from the news service provider. In general, a news service provider receives breaking news headlines from a content provider, and also stores related to the breaking news from a plurality of content providers. After that, the news service provider may put the breaking news headlines and information related to the breaking news together, and may provide the composited content to users. Because the related information is searched based on keywords, the searched content shown to users may be incomplete, and the data/depth may be insufficient or irrelative. Because the provided, related information items are not arranged in chronological order, users may determine the correct order of events in the news event, referring to respective results.
Providers that provide information and news services, such as search engines, have not been equipped with a capability of semantically correlating content. Because information provided to users is based on keyword matching, the probability of providing irrelative content increases. This content may be provided to users in a non-organized fashion. For news events, users may need to manually search for the origins, referring to a plurality of content providers, or to fetch completed context for the news stories. For searched topics, users may need to refer to a plurality of results to understand the search topics.
Therefore, providing semantically related information to users may allow the users to easily search for and understand content.